


Все хорошо

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [11]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139828
Kudos: 5





	Все хорошо

— Тшшш, тише. Расслабься, все хорошо.  
Слова оседают жарким выдохом на губах. Голос одновременно напряженный и ласковый, кого успокаивает — его или себя?  
Крис натянуто улыбается. Натянуто, блин. Прямо сейчас звучит до глупости двусмысленно. С тихим смешком заставляет себя открыть глаза.   
Том нависает над ним напряженный, взмокший от испарины. Но улыбается нежно, терпеливо, легко касается губами между бровей:  
— Психуешь?  
Откуда в нем столько терпения. Сам Крис не выдержал бы. Наверное, поэтому в самый первый их раз Том готовил себя сам, позволяя разве что смотреть и участвовать постольку поскольку. Чтоб все было правильно.   
— Не-а, ни капли, — он дергает головой и ломко улыбается.  
Ему и правда спокойно. Не страшно. Уже нет.   
Страшно было до. Когда они неторопливо целовались, по полшага двигаясь в направлении кровати. Когда Том раздевал его осторожно, пристально глядя в глаза — обычно одежда слетала с них с треском, стоило закрыть дверь. Когда растягивал Криса долго и обстоятельно, засыпая его лицо короткими легкими поцелуями — скулы, лоб, веки, кончик носа — и захватывая губы медленно, вдумчиво и надолго, пока дыхание не заканчивалось. Все было так деликатно и непривычно, так приручающе, что хотелось немедленно остановиться, выпутаться из морока ласк и сбежать.   
А сейчас, когда Том держит его раскрытым на головке своего члена и терпеливо ждет, пока Крис расслабится, отомрет — сейчас не страшно. И не больно. Разве что странно немного — от уязвимой позы, от давящего ощущения внутри себя. И под кожей зудит любопытное предвкушение.  
Том осторожно подается вперед, вдвигаясь глубже, и точно так же медленно и осторожно отступает. Сдерживается, почти звенит от напряжения, его плечи, спина под руками как каменные. Даже жаль его немного, Крис ведь хорошо знает, каково это — быть на его месте, когда член упруго и тесно охватывает жаром чужого тела, и мозги отключаются на раз, ведет так, что остановиться невозможно.   
Том не такой. Всегда хочет сделать все правильно. Как нужно. Его умница-Том.  
Это ведь не его идея была — он слишком уж носится с Крисом, слишком нежничает, порой чересчур.   
Но Крису уперлось в его упрямую башку поменяться ролями, хотя до этого он не то что не пробовал — даже не задумывался о чем-то подобном. Просто — если не с Томом, то с кем?  
Точнее, так: ни с кем, кроме Тома. Он никому больше не рискнет довериться до такой степени.  
Его вдруг накрывает такой нежностью, что дыхание перехватывает. Крис с нажимом проводит по морщинке между Томовых бровей, обрисовывает горящую почти лихорадочным румянцем скулу. Хочется замереть и не моргать даже, чтоб не упустить ни секунды — любоваться им. Он обожает видеть Тома под собой, зацелованного и затраханного, обожает брать его сзади, так, чтоб прогибался в спине и до треска сжимал пальцами смятые простыни.   
Сейчас он другой. Заведенный до предела, но сосредоточенный на Крисе, внимательный, и в глазах столько нежности и обожания — не утонуть бы. Красивый.   
Крис давит ему на затылок, втягивая в поцелуй, и подается задницей на член, принимая так глубоко, как может. Том сдавленно стонет ему в рот и сладко вздрагивает. Шепчет в губы одновременно довольно и укоризненно:  
— Ну ты что, осторожней.  
— Шевелись уже, — с улыбкой ворчит Крис и задыхается, когда Том послушно начинает двигаться в нем.  
Медленно, сдержанно, но настойчиво. Правильно. Именно так, как нужно.   
Движения нарастают, как волны в шторм, и Крис цепляется за его плечи до боли в пальцах.  
— Все хорошо? — Том мажет поцелуем по его щеке, притормаживая немного.  
Он такой обалдевше-восторженный, такой заразительно-влюбленный, что невозможно не обожать его в ответ. Крис смеется и притягивает еще ближе своего правильного, чертового умницу-Тома, хотя еще ближе, кажется, уже невозможно.  
— Все хорошо. Это же ты.


End file.
